Unconditional love
by love and trust
Summary: Its based after 20 July and later episodes Hope you all will like it
1. Chapter 1

Yeh story jo aj kal chal rha ha us k baad ki ha. Yani sab theak ho gya ha aura b Shreya ki shadi nhi ho rhi. But q k mujhay samjh nhi arha k yeh sab theak kaisay hoga to mainay apni story direct theak honay k baad se start ki ha.

Is ma love, care and confession ha and only contains dareya.

Hope you all will like it.

After all is over Shreya and Purvi in bureau alone and no one is there.

**Purvi:** Shreya yeh kia yar tunay to dara hi diya

**Shreya:** ab mainay kia kar dia?

**Purvi:** kia kar dia? Shadi k liye ha

**Shreya:** oh wo sab

**Purvi:** haan wo sab tu mujjhay to sach bata sakti thi na

**Shreya:** Purvi tujhay to pata hi ha k main Daya sir se pyar karti hon

Abhijeet and Daya about to enter in bureau stop at the door listening to their conversation.

**Purvi:** haan haan pata ha. Magar pher bhi

**Shreya:** jub tujhay pata ha to tunay yeh kaisay soch lia k main un k elawah kisi aur se shadi karnay k liye haan karon gi

**Purvi:** tunay hi to majboor kia aisa sochnay k liye

**Shreya:** yar yakeen bhi to dilwana thana k sab asli ha fake nhi

**Purvi:** pher bhi pata ha ma kitna dar gae thi k na tu kush rah skay gin a Daya sir

**Shreya:** Purvi main un k elawah kisi k mutalik soch bhi nhi sakti

**Purvi:** lakin pta nhi sir kab tujh se apnay dil ki baat kahain gay

**Shreya:** wo jitna time chahain la saktay hain. Main unka intezar zindagi bhar kar sakti hon

**Purvi:** itna pyar karti ha unse?

**Shreya:** khud se ziada pyar karti hon unse

**Purvi:** mujhay pori umeed ha wo din jald hi aye ga

Outside the door

**Abhijeet:** kia poori zindagi intezar karwae ga usay?

**Daya:** nhi yar bas

**Abhijeet:** is bar kismet achi thi kahin aisa na ho agli baar sach ma wo kisi aur ki ho jae

**Daya:** nhi ma dair nhi kron ga

**Abhijeet:** yeh hui na baat. Chal ander chaltay hain

**Shreya:** ab kuch kaam kar lain

**Purvi:** abhi to koi bhi nhi aya. Thori dair se start kartay hain na

**Shreya:** yar Daya sir ne file complete karnay k liye di hui thi wo karnay lagi hon

**Purvi:** Daya sir ne di thi. Haan kar na. ab Daya sir k order ko to tu mana nhi kar sakti na

**Shreya:** Purvi tu na

Just then Abhijeet and Daya enter

**Purvi and Shreya:** good morning sir

**Daya and Abhijeet:** good morning

**Daya:** Shreya file complete ho gae?

**Shreya:** nhi sir us ma thori problem ha

**Daya:** theak ha wo file mujhay do aur tum record room se in cases ki files la ao

He gives her paper with case numbers on it

**Shreya:** yes sir

And she leaves. All this while Purvi and Abhijeet keep staring both of them and then nods their heads disappointedly.

Abhijeet signals something to Purvi and then his phone rang and after attending call comes to Daya's desk

**Abhijeet:** Daya ma aur Purvi head office se file lainay jar hay hain. Acp sir ne mangwae ha

**Daya:** Purvi q? ma chalta hon na tumharay sath

**Abhijeet hurriedly:** nhi tum nhi

**Daya:** q?

Purvi understanding that Abhijeet wants to leave both of them alone comes in between.

**Purvi:** q k sir pher Shreya jo files la rhi ha unka kia hoga?

**Abhijeet:** haan haan. Ab tum nay files mangwae hain tu kaam karo.

**Daya:** to wapis a k kar long a

**Abhijeet:** wo bechari abhi lae gi files aur tum wapis a k kam karo gay. Nhi

**Daya:** theak ha. Tum doono jao ma kaam karta hon. Ab khush?

**Abhijeet:** haan hum chaltay hain. Chalo Purvi

Purvi and Abhijeet leave.

After 5 mins Shreya returns with files and as there are 7 files she is holding so her full concentration is on files and is not looking upwards. Daya is studying file while walking and then both of them collide as neither of them was looking where they were going. Son both come to floor with Shreya buried under files she was carrying.

Daya rushes to her to help her. Daya removes all files from her and holds her hand to help her stand.

**Daya:** Shreya tum theak ho? Tumhain lagi to nhi na?

**Shreya:** ma theak hon sir. Ap theak hain?

**Daya:** haan ma bhi theak hon. I am sorry ma nay daikha nhi

**Shreya:** nhi sir ghalti mairi ha maina bhi to nhi daikha

Then daya helps her to pick all files and put on his desk. As they are about to start work phone rang and there is a murder. Both leave files there and leave for crime scene.

The murder took place in a forest and others are already there.

**Acp:** Sachin body ko forensic bhijwa do. Daya tum aur Shreya jungle ma daikho kuch milta ha kia? Hum log is k ghar aur office jatay hain.

**Daya:** yes sir.

They start searching the forest but it's a dense forest so there is very little light and they don't have torches with them. All of a sudden a voice comes and Daya looks back and sees that Shreya is unconscious. He rushes to her and patts her cheeks.

**Daya:** Shreya, Shreya, Shreya ankhain kholo. Kia hua?

He becomes worried and carries her in his arms and as he is about to move heavy rain starts and finds a house nearby and reaches there with Shreya in his arms. The house belongs to an old couple.

**Old man:** kia baat ha baita? Aur isay kia hua?

**Daya:** pata nhi baba

**Om:** acha ander ao. Isay samnay kamray ma laita do ma apni biwi se kehta hon wo daikhti ha isay kia hua

Old woman after checking Shreya comes to room where Daya is sitting worried.

**Ow:** usay kisi zehreelay keeray ne kata ha

**Daya:** oh no. ab kia karon? Barish bhi itni taiz ha aur jungle itna ghana. Isay ma isay hospital kaisay la k jaon. Yahan to signal bhi nhi hain

**Ow:** ruko ma dawa bna daiti hon magar daihaan rakhna usay thori thori dair k baad dawa daitay rehna

**Daya:** wo theak to ho jae gi na

**Om:** haan bas uska khayal rakhna. Usay thand na lagay

**Ow:** aur haan isay keeray k katnay se ajeeb chaizain nazar ati hain ajeeb khayal atay hain. Wo tum log kia kehtay ho husination.

**Daya:** hallucinations?

**Om:** haan haan wohi. Bas daikhna aisay ma wo darr ya ghabra na jae.

Old woman gives Daya medicine.

**Ow:** ab tum us k pas jao aur uska daihan rakhna. Aur kuch bhi chahiye ho to mang laina. Hum sath walay kamray ma hi hain.

**Daya:** g bohat bohat shukriya

Daya comes and sits besides Shreya and calls her and somehow makes her drink medicine.

This is not a planned story. Actually ff ka mahool 20 July k baad bohat depressing ho gya ha to us k liye likhi ha. Sab ka mood thek karnay ki aik chooti si koshish. Pasand aye to btaeye ga zroor.

Continue kron k nhi.

Aur ap sab ko khud pe yakeen rakkhna chahiye k hum sab k hotay huay dareya kabhi alag nhi ho saktay.

So please smile. Sab theak ho jae ga. Because no one can be cruel enough to break these many hearts by separating them.

Aur aik request jub aplog review karain to please aik zroor bnaen chahay review positive ho ya negative

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Daya:** g bohat bohat shukriya

Daya comes and sits besides Shreya and calls her and somehow makes her drink medicine.

Daya makes Shreya take medicine after 5 mins. But she is still not in her senses.

After about 2 hours Shreya comes to senses and looks around. Daya usay daikhta ha aur usay hosh ma daikh k us k pas a jata ha

**Daya:** Shreya ab kaisa feel kar rhy ho?

**Shreya:** sir mujhay kia hua tha? Aur hum kahan hain?

**Daya:** tumhain kisi zehreelay keeray na kaat lia tha. Hum aik old couple k ghar hain

**Shreya:** I am sorry sir

**Daya:** sorry? Kis liye?

**Shreya:** hamesha meri wajah se apko takleef hoti ha aur apko hi nhi sabhi ko

**Daya:** Shreya yeh tum kia keh rhi ho? Aisa kuch nhi ha. Tumhari wajah se mujhay koi takleef nhi hui

**Shreya with tears in her eyes:** sir apko itni to pareshani hui ha na. mairi wajah se ap investigate bhi nhi kar pae aur pher ap pareshan bhi to huye hain

**Daya:** Shreya yeh kaisi baaatain kar rhi ho? Acha agar keera tumhari jagah mujhay katta to tumhain pareshani hoti?

**Shreya:** sir lakin main hamesha ap k dukh ki wajah ban jati hon

**Daya:** Shreya pechli baatain bhool jao

**Shreya:** sir main chah k bhi nhi bhool pa rhi. Mairi wajah se ap k Abhijeet sir k darmian larae hui thi

**Daya:** lakin wo sab to

**Shreya:** aur phir ap aik month pora sab se door bhi to rhay

**Daya:** haan lakin us main tumhari to koi ghalti nhi ha na. main to kaam ki wajah se gaya than a

**Shreya:** lakin phir bhi mujjhay acha nhi lag rha

**Daya:** acha theak ha. Maaf kia. Ab khush?

**Shreya:** thank you sir ap bohat achay hain.

Shreya is shivering slightly as she is feeling cold

**Daya:** ab itni tareef bhi na karo. Tum theek to ho na?

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Daya:** tumhain sardi lag rhi ha?

**Shreya:** ziada nhi bas thori si

**Daya:** to bataya q nhi

**Shreya:** sorry sir. Lakin sir main theak hon. Itni nhi lag rhi

**Daya:** tum ruko main

But Shreya cut him

**Shreya:** sir main theak hon. Ab humain chalna chahiye

**Daya:** hmm. Ruko main barish daikh lon ruk gae ha to nikaltay hain

Shreya waits and Daya comes after confirming that rain has stopped

**Daya:** bariksh ruk gae ha. Tum paka theak hona?

**Shreya:** yes sir.

**Daya:** theak ha to chalo.

Both leave from there after thanking the old couple.

**Daya:** Shreya lo tumhara ghar a gya

**Shreya:** lakin sir abhi to sirf 2 hi bjay hain to ap mujhay ghar q drop kar rhay hain?

**Daya:** aj tum aram karo

**Shreya:** lakin sir main theak hon ab

**Daya:** phir bhi. It's an order. Chalo jao

**Shreya:** yes sir.

Just then Shreya's father comes there.

**Sf:** are Daya beta kaisay ho? Shreya tum itni jaldi sab theak to hain na?

**Daya:** hello uncle. Main theak hon. Ap aur aunty kaisay hain?

**Sf:** hum bhi theak hain. Shreya theak to hain na?

**Daya:** g uncle bas usay thoray rest ki zrorat ha to isi liye

**Sf:** par yeh rest karti kahan ha?

**Daya:** nhi uncle aj yeh ghar hi rhay gi. Ab kal hi join karay gi dobara

**Sf:** lakin ghar pa bhi rest kahan karti ha. Kabhi koi file yap her ghar k kaam . humari to sunti hi nhi

**Daya:** Shreya yeh main kia sun rha hon?

**Shreya:** nhi sir wo actually main wo

**Daya:** haan bolo main sun raha hun

**Shreya:** sir yeh sab choriye ander ayena lunch time ho gya ha lunch kar k jaye

**Daya:** nhi main chalta hon

**Sf:** are nhi beta chalo na khana kha k jana

**Daya:** nhi uncle

**Shreya:** please sir ayena

**Daya:** ok chalo

And the three enter the house

**Sm:** are Daya beta kaisay ho? Shreya aj tu itni jaldi?

**Daya:** hello aunty main theak hon

**Shreya:** ma Daya sir ko main aur papa lunch k liye ander lae hain warna yeh to bahar se hhi ja rhay thay

**Sm:** yeh kia sun rhi hon main Daya?

**Daya:** aunty aisi baat nhi ha

**Sm:** tum log bas kaam kaam aur kuch sujhta nhi ha tum logon ko

**Daya:** are aunty ap yo ghussa ho gae. Daikhain a gya hon na

**Sf:** ab baatain hi karti rho gi. Khana lao

**Sm:** are haan maaf karna baita main baton main lag gae. Tumhain dair ho rhi hogi na. main abhi khana lati hon

They have lunch together.

**Daya:** acha uncle aunty ab main chalta hon

**Sm and Sf:** theak ha baita. Apna daihan rakhna

**Daya:** Shreya tum pora rest karna. Aur apna khayal rakhna. Kkoi problem ho to call kar daina

**Shreya:** g sir. Ap fikar na karain

**Daya:** theak ha. Bye

And then he reaches bureau

**Acp:** are Daya itna time kahan lag gaya tumhain aur Shreya kahan ha?

As Daya was about to reply call comes from forensic and they reach there

**Acp:** kia pata chala?

**Dr:** iski mout zehreelay keeray k katnay ki wajah se hui ha

**Abhijeet:** kaisa keera?

**Tarika:** bht hi zehreela

**Daya:** lakin daikh k to lagta ha k bht hatha paye hui ha

**Dr:** haan Daya q k is keeray k katnay se insaan ko hallucinations hotay hain

**Tarika:** haan aur phir unhi ki wajah se isnay khud ko maar lia

Now Daya gets into deep thought

**Abhijeet:** lakin pata kaisay chala

**Tarika:** yeh daikho Abhijeet yeh nishan us keeray k katnay ka

Daya sees the mark and becomes tense

**Daya:** iska koi ilaj bhi to hoga na?

**Dr:** haan ha na.

**Abhijeet:** to phir isnay ilaj q nhi karwaya?

**Tarika:** dawae li thi is nay

**Daya:** phir yeh sab?

**Dr:** darasal yeh dawae poora aik week laini hoti ha. Agar course poora na karo to ulta reaction ho jata ha

**Daya:** reaction?

**Tarika:** haan poora aik week din main 3 baar. Agar aik bhi miss kia to phir hallucinations bohat ziada hotay hain aur banda bohat hyper ho jata ha

**Dr:** aur aisay main usay sirf wohi control kar sakta ha jis se related usay hallucinations ho rhay hon

Daya is very much tensed now

**Tarika:** aur yeh medicine khanay k foran baad khanai hoti ha.

**Dr:** aur isay main banda kisi ko nhi pehchanta sivay us k jis k mutalik usay hallucinations hon. Baki sab usay khatra lagnay lagtay hain aur phir wo khud ko unse bachanay k chakar main aur nuksaan pohancha sakta ha

Daya is now very very tensed

**Daya:** sir is k liye konsi medicine use hoti ha?

Everyone looks at him at they can see he is very tensed

**Abhijeet:** kia hua tum pareshan lag rhay ho?

**Daya:** sir jaldi chalain aur Tarika iski medicine ha tumharay pass?

**Dr:** haan ha. Par q?

**Acp:** kahan jana ha?

**Daya:** wo Shreya k ghar

**Abhijeet:** Shreya k ghar par q?

**Acp:** aur wo tumharay sath aye q nhi?

**Daya:** sir usay bhi isi keeray nay kata ha

**All: **kia?

**Abhijeet:** yeh tum kia bol rhay ho?

**Dr:** tumhain yakeen ha?

**Daya:** haan mainay bilkul yahi neeshan daikha tha

Then Daya told them everything that happened there.

**Dr:** humain jaldi chalna chahiye

They all move to Shreya's house.

**On the way:**

**Tarika:** Daya Shreya kisi baat ko la k pareshan to nhi thi? I mean koi baat jis se hum andaza laga sakain k usay kis tarha k hallucinations yak is k mutalik waham ayengay pta laga sakain?

**Dr: **haan is se humain usay control karnay main asani hogi. Q k wo sirf usi insaan ki baat sunay gi. Aur humain us k parents se bhi baat karni paray gi k ab Shreya aik week un k sath nhi reh sakti

**Daya:** wo jo sab kuch hua. Aur mairay aur Abhijeet aur mairay jaanay ki wajah se thori pareshan thi

**Abhijeet:** lakin yeh to purani baat ho gae na. usay agay barhna chahiye

**Dr:** haan lakin abhi usay wohi sab yad ayega

**Tarika:** yani abhi sirf usay sirf Daya aur Abhijeet hi handle kar sakain gay

**Acp: **agar Shreya apnay parents k sath nhi rhay gi to kahan rhay gi/

**Dr:** Daya aur Abhijeet k sath rehna hi us k liye theek hoga

They reach to Shreya's house and her mother opens door

**Sm:** are ap sab log? Aye ander aye

**Daya:** aunty Shreya kahan ha?

**Sf:** wo apnay kamray ha

They all move to her room. And knock but there is no response

**Acp:** ap k pass duplicate key ha?

**Sm:** haan main lati hon

They open the door with duplicate key and enter inside and they are shocked to see.

I know that I am very very very late but some personal reasons.

I know the turn is of tumhain yad ho nay ad ho but I am updating this one.

Actually yeh story sab ka mood theak karnay k liye start ki is liye laga iski abhi ziada zroorat ha after this week episodes.

Aik baat aur share karna thi actually aik point k usdaas nah on q k jub jub duo lartay hain end main sab planning nikalti ha hopefully is baar bhi aisa hi hoga

Oh and please review and at the end of every review please aik smiling face.

Positive negative har tarah k reviews are welcomed.

And a very big thank you to you all for encouraging me to continue

Hope you all will like it

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

They open the door with duplicate key and enter inside and they are shocked to see that there is no one in the room and the room is full mess. Nothing is at its place, everything scattered and then Purvi saw some blood drops near window pane and the window was open.

**Abhijeet:** lagta ha Shreya yahin se kahin gae ha

**Sm:** par wo gae kahan? Aur q?

**Sf:** aur us k kamray ki yeh halat? Wo theak to hogi na?

Team shared glances with each other

**Acp:** tum log jao Shreya ko dhundo. Uska milna bohat zroori ha. Hum inhain btatay hain aur baat bhi krtay hain

**Sm:** kia btana ha humain? Hamari bachi theak to haina?

**Dr:** aur yad rakhna k Shreya k pas sirf Daya ya Abhijeet hi jaen

And then all went outside to look for Shreya and Acp and Dr remained in the house to talk to Shreya's parents and aware them about current situation.

**Acp:** baithiye baith k baat krtay hain

**Sm:** kehiye kia baat ha

**Dr:** baat yeh ha k Shreya jab jungle gae thi to usay aik keeray na kat lia

**Acp:** aur uski wjah se Shreya ki tbiat kuch theak nhi ha

Then they told her parents about the conditions for medications and hallucination problems

**Acp:** is liye agar ap logon to aitraaz na ho to hum chahtay hain k Shreya yeh week Daya k ghar pa Daya aur Abhijeet k sath guzaray

**Dr:** is se hi usay theak honay main madad milay gi

**Sf:** wo theak to ho jae gin a

**Sm:** lakin

**Meanwhile on the road:**

The team divided and moved in different directions and suddenly Abhijeet saw Shreya. He called Tarika to bring injection for Shreya and told others that he has found her, he also told Daya to come there just in case some help is required.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya

**Shreya:** sir ap yahan? Ap jar hay hain na?

**Abhijeet:** ja rha hon?

Just then Tarika came with injection

**Shreya:** tum tum sir ko lai janay aye ho na. main tumhain aisa nhi krnay don gy

**Tarika:** laijanay?

Just then Daya came

**Shreya:** Daya sir daikhain na Abhjeet sir jar hay hain aur yeh unhain lajanay aye ha

**Daya:** kahan ja rha ha?

**Shreya:** wo chorain ap rokain na inhain

**Abhijeet:** lakin Shreya main kahin nhi ja rha

**Shreya:** jhoot abhi apnay kaha jar ha hon

**Abhijeet:** han lakin ma to poch

But Shreya cut him

**Shreya:** daikha sir yeh jar hay hain

**Daya:** acha theak ha main rokta hon isay

**Shreya:** aisay nhi

**Daya:** phir kaisay?

**Shreya:** ab sir ko pakar lain main isay daikhti hon

**Daya:** is se?

**Shreya:** haan yeh sir ko la janay aye ha lakin hum aisa nhi honay dain gay. Sir ap maray sath hain na?

**Daya:** bilkul

And he grabbed Abhijeet from his shoulder.

**Tarika:** lakin main

**Shreya:** tum yahan se jati ho ya main

**Tarika:** nhi nhi ma ja rahy hon

And Tarika went from there and Daya received a message.

And they started walking towards Shreya's house.

**Daya:** mjhay piyas lgi ha

**Shreya:** sir mera ghar pas hi ha

**Abhijeet:** nhi cold drink petay hain

**Shreya:** nhi

**Daya:** q?

**Shreya:** sir kia pata yeh Abhijeet sir ki koi chal ho humain behosh kr k chalay gaye to?

**Daya:** hmm to pehlay usay hi pilatay hain

**Shreya:** haan yeh theak ha.

They stopped at a shop and Daya gave first bottle to Abhijeet second one to Shreya and third one he took for himself and after having cold drink they resumed their walking but after 1 minute Shreya became unconscious and Daya hold her in his arms. And they reached Shreya's house.

**In the house:**

**Acp:** hum samjh saktay hain ap ko yahi fikar ha na k aik larki do larkon k sath akeli aik ghar main. Daikhain ap itmenaan rakhain main guarantee laita hon un dono ki

**Sm:** nhi wo baat nhi ha. Daya aur Abhijeet pa mjhay pora bharosa ha. Lakin duniya walay?

Just then team arrived with Shreya in Daya's arms.

**Dr:** yeh isay kia hua?

**Tarika:** yeh baat nhi sun rhi thi to neend ki goli di ha

Then Dr. gave her injection and Tarika did her dressing as there was a deep cut on her right hand and blood was still oozing from it.

**Acp:** lakin neend ki dwae di kaisay?

**Purvi:** cold drink ma dal k

**Dr:** kaisay?

They told everything what happened outside.

**Daya:** phir mjhay Purvi ka message aya.

**Messaga:**

_**Sir**_

_**Ap Shreya ko la kar ayen agay jo shop ha wahan cold drink piyen center wali Shreya ki ha us ma sleeping pills hain.**_

**Sf:** lakin wo shop to bohat purani ha aur Shreya us k owner ko janti ha

**Abhijeet:** wahan Nikhil owner bna tha. Aur q k Shreya Tarika ko bho nhi pehchani to shop owner koi aur ha yeh pehchananay ka swal hi nhi a skta tha

**Acp:** hmm theak ha

**Abhijeet:** sir wo Shreya k rehnay ka matlab

And Acp and Dr started looking towards Shreya's parents.

**Sf:** humain hamari bachi se ziada kuch nhi ha

**Daya:** ap fikar na krain. Bharosa rakhain hum us k sath aisa kuch nhi krain gay jis se apki izat pa aanch aye ya Shreya ko koi takleef ho

**Sm:** beta hum jantay hain k tum aisa kuch nhi kro gay. Humain tum pa pora bharosa ha.

**Daya:** thank you aunty hum yeh bharosa tootnay nhi dain gay

**Abhijeet: **kia baat ha ap log kuch pareshan hain?

**Sm:** beta yeh duniya ko kaisay mera matlab ha k aik ghar main rehnay k baad kaisay koi yakeen kray ga meri beti k character pa?

**Sf:** kon usay apnea ga? Uska hath thamay ga?

**Abhijeet:** ap is sab ki fikar na krain bera bhai mera dost, Daya kray ga us se shadi

**Acp:** kia ap meray is emotional fool ko apni beti dain gay?

_**Ok to kia lgta ha kia jwab hoga Shreya k parents ka?**_

_**Sorry I know boring ha but next boring nhi hoga.**_

_**Next main Shreya jaye gi daya k ghar aur teeno rhain gay aik sat. Kia Daya aur Shreya ka romance aur Abhijeet aur Shreya ki bonding and some Abhirika scenes too. **_

_**Ok I know k itni late update da rhi ho nap sab ka jotay marnay ka dil kr rha hoga but eid k baad se routine hi nhi set ho rhi. Likhnay ka time hi nhi milta.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed sorry individually thank you kehnay ka time nhi ha.**_

_**Aik problem ha mairay thanks main raveena. Negi.161 aur ka name show nhi hota kbhi bhi. Aisa q ha? Kisi ko pta ha to please bta dain.**_

_**Princess samavya sorry eiddi nhi da pae but yeh eid bht masroof hoti ha na to time hi nhi mila.**_

_**And sorry everyone for keeping you all waiting**_

_**Oh and please review and at the end of every review please aik smiling face.**_

_**Positive negative har tarah k reviews are welcomed. **_

_**And a very big thank you to you all for encouraging me to continue**_

_**Hope you all will like it**_

_**Thank you and always keep smiling**_


End file.
